


Keller RP Example

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	Keller RP Example

Keller had far too much energy that was building up within her and she knew that there was only one thing that was going to help it. She needed to let go and run. No, it was more than that. She needed to let go of her human side and let the panther out for awhile. She knew that it was the only way to safely deal with some of her restlessness and the energy that she was using to worry about how everything here worked. She hadn’t done a proper run since Apollo disappeared and she was finally ready to admit that needed it a lot more than she had ever told anyone.

She left a note for Rashel so she wouldn’t worry and then let herself out of the place they shared. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Rashel think she had been taken away, too. Reyna and Jason hadn’t been gone that long and she knew that it still hurt her twin that they were gone. She wouldn’t add to her worry by not telling her what she was doing. She was rarely aware of how much time was passing when she was in panther form if she wasn’t trying to focus on in it so she wanted to make sure Rashel knew exactly what she was doing.

She knew that she didn’t need to leave a note for Artemis because the goddess always seemed to know where her charges were. 

Once she was a safe distance in the woods where she hadn’t been in awhile, she stripped out of her clothes in the darkness and felt her limbs turn almost to liquid as she shifted. After a few moments, a black panther stood where the teen had been, and she shook herself all over. A fierce feeling of joy and oneness filled her and she sprang into the shadows to enjoy her run.

She ran around for awhile, just enjoying being out in the woods and being free of any kind of concern for the time being. Whenever she was in her panther form, she felt at one with the world in a way that she couldn’t quite manage, yet, as a human. She spent most of her time as a human, but there were times that she needed to shift and she needed to give herself over to that part of her nature that needed to run free.

After she had run and played for awhile, she tracked down a small meal and then pulled it up into a tree so she could eat in peace. She took her time, listening to the sounds of the night as she fed. When she was done, and felt absolutely sure that she wasn’t going to be bothered, she stretched her body along the branch and closed her eyes. Her tail flicked back and forth as she rested with her head on her front paws. She never fell asleep out here -- it wasn’t safe to put herself in that vulnerable of a position -- but it never hurt to have a rest and just listen for awhile to the things that others rarely were lucky enough to hear.

***

It was a few hours before she was ready to return to her human form, but when she did, she was feeling a lot less tense than she had been. She should talk to some of the other shifters who were in the town and see if any of them would mind running with a panther sometimes. It would be a change to have someone to run with at times.

Making plans to do exactly that, she went back home and folded herself into a nice long bubble bath.

This was one panther who liked her jasmine scented bubbles.


End file.
